


Unassuming Allure

by blackfin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Like seriously got it bad, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Oneshot, Shiro has got it so bad for Keith, Short, Smut, no plot really, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: There really is nothing special about what Keith is wearing but Shiro finds himself getting all hot and bothered by it nonetheless. Not that Keith is complaining, mind you





	Unassuming Allure

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing sheith porn  
> idk why this specifically tho  
> it was fun tho  
> cross posted on my tumblr, blackfen

There was nothing special about it, yet it possessed a allure to it that entrapped him immediately. 

Standing in front of Keith, his face burning with heat, unable to drag his eyes away from the droplet of water slowly sliding down the curve of Keith’s neck, overwhelmed with the desire to follow its path with the tip of his tongue, Shiro openly gawked at him, shamelessly drinking him in. It was obvious that Keith had just recently gotten out of the shower but he wasn’t naked, not anywhere close. Instead, Keith was dressed in a large pair of basketball shorts that hung loosely around his thin hips, an oversized, baggy t-shirt that left everything to the imagination and that was about it. The only towel in sight was lightly draped over his shoulders. It wasn’t exactly what most would consider sexy. Rather, it was, quite possibly, the most domestic, every day, and unordinary outfit Shiro had ever seen. And, for whatever reason, it was really turning him on. 

He didn’t really know what it was about seeing Keith like that but god, for whatever reason, it was just goddamn irresistible. Probably because it was Keith. Anyone else, and it would have been just an ordinary thing but because it was Keith, because it was someone he adored so deeply, the most mundane thing had become something so insanely attractive. His cock was already rock hard, pushing up eagerly against the confines of his pants. Keith’s eyes were on his face but if his gaze was to travel down, he’d find an extremely noticeable bulge. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked, one eyebrow quirked in confusion, “You alright?” 

“Can I come in?” Shiro asked in response, already moving forward into Keith’s room. 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Keith stepped inside to give Shiro room, still looking confused as to what was going on. 

As he slid passed him, the scent of his freshly washed hair slammed into him, causing his erect cock to twitch in excitement. Breathing in deeply, pulling that scent into his lungs, wishing he could bottle it up so he could smell it whenever he wanted, Shiro reached over Keith, smoothly closed the door with one hand and pulled him to his chest with another, wrapping his arms around his lithe frame in a firm hug. When Keith immediately returned the embrace, snuggling his face into Shiro’s pecs, he leaned down and began to press a trail of hot, wanting kiss along the curve of his neck. Moaning softly, Keith tilted his head back, giving Shiro better access to the thin, long line of his throat. Pausing to suck on the soft patch of skin underneath his jaw, Shiro whispered, “Can I kiss you?” 

“No asking tonight, okay?” Keith replied quietly, “Just anything, anything is good with me.”

With permission pretty firmly granted, Shiro moved up, capturing Keith’s sweet, smooth, soft lips in a hungry, lusty kiss. It didn’t seem to matter how many times he kissed him, the taste of his mouth, his lips always nearly bowled him over. Pushing his tongue inside of Keith’s welcoming mouth, shivering slightly when that elicited a delectable gasp, Shiro gently caressed his tongue with his own, dragging the flavor of him back into his mouth and swallowing it all down. Gently pushing Keith backwards until his back was flush against the wall, Shiro sucked hard on his bottom lip, drawing out another moan then began to trail a line of kisses downwards, making a beeline directly for Keith’s crotch.

Normally, he’d take his time. Pause here and there to do a bit of teasing, a bit of playing, all to get Keith to completely unravel, to melt underneath his fingertips but tonight…tonight, he simply didn’t have the patience. The smell of Keith’s hair, his skin, the taste of him, it was driving him crazy. His cock was already about to burst in his pants. Any longer and he felt like he might be the one unraveling. A quick glance down revealed that Keith was probably right at his limit to. The basketball shorts did absolutely nothing to hide the very obvious boner he was sporting. 

Panting hard, mouth already watering at the sight of it, Shiro dropped easily down to his knees, pushing up Keith’s loose shirt so he could get at his muscular, smooth stomach. Glancing up, a pleased shudder raced down his spine when he met Keith’s heavy lidded, heated, wanting eyes. His sharp face was dyed a bright pink. Plush lips were slightly parted as soft pants slipped out from between them. God, he was so fucking beautiful. Everything about him, every single inch was gorgeous. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Shiro murmured against Keith’s stomach, not satisfied with just thinking it. He needed Keith to know it. 

“Only you would think so when I’m dressed like this.” Keith chuckled. 

“You could be covered in garbage and I’d still think you’re beautiful.” Shiro responded, grabbing the hem of Keith’s shorts and yanking them down. Keith’s lithe body jolted as his erection came bobbing out, standing proudly from a nest of dark pubic hairs. A weird pulse of heat and want echoed through Shiro’s chest. Gripping tightly onto Keith’s hips, adoring the sensation of his wet skin against his fingertips, Shiro wasted no time. Opening his mouth up wide, he popped the head of Keith’s cock into his mouth then slid all the way down to the base, taking him in all the way to the hilt, burying his nose in the coarse, curly pubic hairs. Keith let out a sharp moan, one hand flying down to curl into Shiro’s hair while the other clamped over his mouth. His eyes clenched closed as muffled moans filtered through his fingers. 

Tilting his head back slight, Shiro kept his eyes on Keith’s adorable flushed face as he began to bob up and down, sucking hard on the delicious length, swirling his tongue around the engorged head, lapping up the precum and swallowing it all down. The taste of him, the sensation of his gorgeous cock gliding over his tongue was nearly enough to make him cum. He loved it, he loved him, he loved every single inch of him, from the top of his hair to the soles of his feet, he adored him. Keith let out a little gasp when Shiro slid one hand down to start gently massaging his balls, eyes flying open to find Shiro staring up at him, drinking in his aroused, flushed face. Turning away, somehow managing to blush an even deeper shade of crimson, Keith mumbled, “Don’t look-!” 

Shiro wanted to pop off Keith’s cock to playfully remind him that he had said ‘anything was fine with him’ but decided that it wasn’t worth it. If Keith didn’t want him to look, then he wouldn’t look. Dropping his eyes, he instead opted to pick up the pace, applying even more sucking pressure to Keith’s cock. Moaning loudly, his hips bucking up to meet Shiro’s mouth, Keith whimpered, mewed and gasped as he brought him closer and closer. More and more precum was flowing along his tongue. Not long now, Shiro thought excitedly, his heart going a mile a minute, excitement thundering through his veins. Panting hard through his nose, Shiro’s hand flew down to his trousers. Clumsily wrenching them open, he yanked his cock out and began to pump his length, sending hot tingles of pleasure racing up his spine as overtop him, the pace of Keith’s breathing was becoming even more erratic. Not much longer, he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer now. Reaching up with his free hands to lightly massage Keith’s balls, moaning low in his chest with Keith’s hold on his hair tightened, Shiro continued to jerk himself off as he brought Keith closer and closer to the edge. 

“Cumming!” Keith suddenly grounded out, his voice strained and raspy. “Shiro-! Off-! Off-!” 

That was one request he wasn’t going to listen to. Instead, he sunk all the way down, once again burying his nose into Keith’s pubic hairs and swallowed around the head of his cock. The reaction from Keith was instantaneous. With a loud, panting moan, his hips trembling violently, he spent himself inside of Shiro’s mouth. As he was swallowing down Keith’s hot cum, Shiro gave his own cock one more pump and came, splattering the floor with thick rungs of jizz. Shuddering as his orgasm rippled through him, Shiro sneakily peeked up at Keith’s face and drank in the sight of him as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Beautiful, he was so goddamn beautiful. Mouth hanging open, chest heaving, his face a gorgeous shade of red, his eyes closed, thick brows furrowed, he was an painting of perfection. 

Slowly sliding off Keith’s steadily softening cock, Shiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, flicked some stray jizz of his other hand then stood. Gathering Keith up into his arms, he kissed his sweaty forehead and asked softly, “You okay?” 

Keith nodded, slowly opening his eyes to look up at him with a warm, peaceful, content expression on his sharp face, “Better than okay.”

Smiling, his heart leaping up into his throat, practically ejecting itself from his mouth as though it personally wanted to embrace Keith, Shiro dipped down to give him a little kiss, knowing that he preferred not to be deeply kissed with a mouth that had just been on his dick then leaned back to ask, “Can I spend the night?” 

“Uh, duh.” Keith replied playfully, a snarky grin spread out across his face. 

“I might not let you sleep.” Shiro informed him, bumping their noses together. 

“Fine with me.” Keith shrugged, lightly playing with the hair at the base of Shiro’s neck. 

Well, he didn’t need any other incentive than that. Carrying Keith further into his room, back to where his bed was, Shiro rested his cheek on the top of Keith’s head, breathed in his scent and made a mental note to clean up the mess he had left the next morning. Right now, though, it could wait. There were more important things that required his full, unwavering attention.


End file.
